Inferno Ring
|image = 500-TackShooter.png |game = BTD6 |tower = Tack Shooter |unlocked = 32500 XP |path = 1 |upgrade = 5 |cost = $42,500 (Easy) $50,000 (Medium) $54,000 (Hard) $60,000 (Impoppable) |ability = N/A |damage = 4 (flameburst, normal bloons) 10 (flameburst, MOAB-class) 700 (meteor) |pierce = 60 (flameburst, 5/x/0) 70 (flameburst, 5/x/1) 80 (flameburst, 5/x/2) 1 (meteor, can be boosted) |attackspeed = Super Fast (flameburst, every 0.1s) Very Slow (meteor, every 4.0s) |range = 35 |statuseffects = N/A |towerboosts = N/A |camo = No (flameburst) Yes (meteor, unreliable) |related upgrades = *Glaive Lord (Boomerang Monkey) |imagewidth = |caption = }} Inferno Ring is the final upgrade on the first path for the Tack Shooter in Bloons TD 6. It creates an endless fire ring and increases the range of the Tack Shooter as well. It deals 4 damage per 0.1 seconds to all bloons (excluding Camo Bloons) inside the ring, plus an extra +6 damage against MOAB-class bloons. Although the Inferno Ring is devastating against most bloons, it cannot pop Purple Bloons. Additionally, every 4 seconds, it shoots a meteor at the strongest bloon on screen (despite being locked on Close targeting), dealing 700 damage. It costs $42,500 on Easy, $50,000 on Medium, $54,000 on Hard and $60,000 on Impoppable. Tips *5-2-0 Inferno Ring is almost always better than a 5-0-2, since the increased amount of range is almost certainly much better than simply gaining +20 pierce per 0.5 second pulses. *Placing Primary Training or Primary Expertise nearby an Inferno Ring is essential for maximizing the power of the Inferno Ring's endless inferno blasts. This not only increases the area that the Inferno Ring can reach, it also increases the maximum number of bloons that can become affected by its inferno blasts at any given time, increasing its popping power immensely. *The special meteor will normally only affect one bloon at a time, but it is able to affect more than one bloon by places towers that grant extra pierce nearby the Inferno Ring, especially Primary Training or Primary Expertise, which grant +1 and +3 pierce respectively. *The meteor can attack camo bloons, making it handy on very specific custom challenges. Version History ;6.0 Inferno Ring increased damage to MOAB-class (5 → 8). Normal bloon damage still 2 damage. ;7.0 Inferno Ring damage increased from 2 → 4 (still does +6 damage to MOAB-class) ;8.0 Inferno Ring gains a homing meteor attack that aims at the strongest bloon on screen. It activates every 7 seconds, and deals 700 damage. ;12.0 Inferno Ring's homing meteor attack speed increased (every 7.0s → 4.0s) Gallery 1616170689_preview_BloonsTD6_2019-01-05_18-53-50.png|Inferno Ring with regular fire blast 8284A151-2FAD-457F-BDB2-2E26586E53DD.png|Inferno Ring roasting bloons Flame Inferno.png|New Inferno Ring Meteor, introduced in Version 8.0 Inferno Ring Icon Insta.png|Instamonkey icon for Inferno Ring Trivia *Since the update for Inferno Ring's new homing meteor attack, which can target camo bloons but only if such bloons are of strongest type, Inferno Ring is the only Tack Shooter upgrade that can damage Camo Bloons. *Inferno Ring has been used in 2 Towers C.H.I.M.P.S. with Tsar Bomba in Version 14.2 by benstein999. Round 95 was extremely difficult, and took him 15 hours to beat that one round. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Final Upgrades Category:Tack Shooter Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades